


Royalty Rumble

by CastUrVote



Series: Royalty Rumble [1]
Category: omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, M/M, Omegaverse, Royalty Rumble, Yaoi, beta, omega - Freeform, vampire, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastUrVote/pseuds/CastUrVote
Summary: Omegaverse", the world where two superior beings reign, the Alpha Vampire and Alpha Wolf. It is a place where the two beings are at war. But what if you as an Alpha Wolf falls for an Alpha Vampire? Would you give your faction for him? What if you as an Alpha Vampire Falls for an Alpha Wolf? Would you bow to him just to be with your love?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marifer Victorino](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marifer+Victorino).



**\---- Prologue -----**

**"Omegaverse"** , the world where two superior beings reign. **The Alpha Vampires** , who drinks Beta human's blood to survive. They are strong and have the ability to fly. Most of them prefer wearing Gothic style. They are finesse and prefer to be like in the Classic era. This is the reason why royalty status is important to them.

The other **Alpha** is the **Wolves** _(Wolf if singular)_. They are well-known for being loyal and be overly-protected towards their partner. They can find anyone's scent and have animalistic abilities. Abilities vary from each wolf but mostly newborns have one or both their parents ability. The only similarity in their ability is that they are strong but they tend to be lazy when it comes to household chores. They usual break stuff hence then need of Beta Human. Some do manage to control their strength but most can't. The Beta Human with them is considered as family and they would protect them with all their might. Wolves have fox-like ears and wolf-like tail but some have a different kind though this is really rare. The wolves tend to be closer to humans and mingle with them which is why their fashion taste are nearly the same.

_**Omega Humans, Vampires, Wolves** _ are the rarest in this world. They are so rare that they are treated very well as long as they don't belong to someone. Omegas are born by having two Alphas, two Betas, or one Beta and one Alpha breed. Two Alphas has _one percent chance_ while two Betas has _five percent chance_ and the last pair has _three percent chance_.

_In the Vampire side,_ **_Omegas_ ** are being sold in a slavery house. These Omegas are those who were thrown out by their owner, if they were captured by thugs, or if they were being sold in the auction. Omegas that aren’t touched are the most precious price for an Alpha Vampire. And for such price, they must win their heart. **Omegas** born here tends to be _secluded and cold hearted_ if they have a master and if they don't they tend to become a _spoiled brat_.

_In the Wolf side,_ **Omegas** are part of their family and they can leave with freedom but this freedom is the reason why they are being captured. **Omegas** born in this land tends to be _cheerful and happy_. They always play around and bring joy wherever they go.

An Alpha Vampire prince named, **Sage** meaning Wisdom and Immortality. His 18 years old. He has a violet hair with a silver strand in the front. His eyes are like the green ocean. Anyone looking at his eyes feels calm and comfort. Without even trying, he can hypnotize anyone. It is a rare talent among his peers. His strength is very exceptional and his knowledge can keep pace with the elders. He is very well known for his combat skills from hand-to-hand up to his swordsmanship. He is a 5'8" tall and has a swimmer's body built. Girls in his town adore him and guys envy him but he doesn't care about fame. He cares about his family’s reputation. He wanted to make his parents proud and never make any mistake. Though at night, he wished to gain the spark. The **spark** is a vampire thing. It is when his heart would _choose his love for a lifetime_ whether his love is reciprocated or not. It is rare for the spark not to be returned. **Prince Sage** is the third child of the house **Athanasius**. Their family name means immortal. The eldest child of the Athanasius family is the owner of a well-known business called Orpheus Corp. **Orpheus** , the elder child, has a unique ability to control shadow and give it life and form though only at a certain distance. He can also use the shadow to pass thru walls and move from one place to the other, though much shorter distance compares to his living shadows. It was amazing how his _name_ means **darkness of the night** and his ability to control shadow. The second child is named **Corentine Thana Athanasius**. She has a speed faster than anyone can do and she can control the wind to create a hurricane. She is also called **Queen of battle** because of her ability to strategize any battle and her fierce strength in the battle that no one can compare with any vampire. She is also the _best of the best in the elite warriors_ of the whole vampire world. She ranked top of all the warriors with a very scary record of no failed mission out of a fifty thousand missions.

An Alpha Wolf is also born a year late than Prince Sage. He is called **Lilac Thyme**. His first name means the _joy of youth_ while his second name means _courage and strength_. He has heterochromia iridis which means his eyes have two different colors. The left eye is bluish-purple while the other is scarlet red. He is the only one in his family who has silver hair. He has wolf-like ears and tail. His fangs are very sharp and long and sometimes shows when he smiles. He has a mole near his left eye and has freckles across his cheeks. He is really **cheerful and loves** to help people. He is very **loyal, kind, and enjoys his life to the fullest** but he _tends to fight_ every now and then because he is the leader of a pack. It is not that big but it is enough to keep his neighborhood safe. **He fights to protect.** It is his motto that he will never fight the helpless and would rather protect them. He is the fifth and last child of **Tiger Lily Heliotrope and Thyme Simon Heliotrope**. Tiger Lily’s father named her so she can be tough that or he was just messing with her name. Her hair color is red. Thyme Simon had his name based on a flower. It was his mother's idea to name him. He has a gray hair. Their first child is named **Scarlet Rose Heliotrope**. She is very _beautiful but a very fierce warrior_. She and her father get along too well. They like to hunt for their hobby. Her hair color is red but her eyes are blue. The second is **Michael Heliotrope**. Unlike Scarlet, he is very smart and tends to be like his mother. Caring and affectionate and prefer helping in the house since he can control his strength. His strength would be below average compared to a normal Alpha wolf but it can still kill any Beta with a single punch. His hair color is brown much like his grandfather. His eye color is blue. There are times when he suddenly feels like he should dominate someone, most of the time it is his youngest brother but he makes sure he never goes below the stomach. The third is named **Wolfram Heliotrope**. This guy is **one hell of a hunter**. He can _track anyone and can knock the piece of their shit_ as he always says. He is _hot tempered but won't hurt you_ unless you strike first. A verbal attack is enough for him to kick someone's ass. His hair color is gray and his eyes are blue. The fourth one is **Rue Sorrel Heliotrope**. Her name came from the flowers her mother always gets. She said it means **grace, clear vision, and affection**. She was not wrong naming her that way. Rue has the _eagle-eyed ability and has a beauty of a flower_. She is v _ery gentle to nature and very kind to any creature_ she can find all **except Vampires and mosquitoes**. She can also control her strength if she concentrates. She has brown hair and has blue eyes. She is the first of the five children to ever gain imprint on an Alpha wolf. Everyone in the family was happy for her because she and her love married after the day they imprinted on each other. Like Prince Sage, **Lilac** also wished for **imprint nearly every night**. _I_ _mprint is the magical phenomenon for a wolf_. It is said that once you imprint on someone you will start to see the future you wish to happen and then time will slow down as you look into his or her own eyes. It was very mesmerizing that one can never forget. Like the spark, the imprint can be not returned back though it is very rare.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of the two Alphas...  
> Will it go bad or will it bloom into something?  
> A prophecy shall be born.

**Chapter one "The Meeting"**

"Lilac would you mind helping me go to the market? Your brother Michael is at his school. He said that they need to prepare for the school festival." Tiger Lily shouted as she was cooking the breakfast. "Okay, mom. Is it okay if we go maybe 9 am? I need to go to the gang." He said as he went down from his room. "Okay, but you will carry everything and you will help me cook later. Michael asked for you to bring him his lunch. He also said he has something you asked for." She said and set the table for five since Michael left early and his sister has her own house. "Sure mom." He said and helped to set the table. **"Dad!! Wolfram!! Rose!! Breakfast is ready!!"** He shouted in the window since the three of them wanted to hunt so early in the morning. It is more like a competition on who can capture the animal without killing or hurting them. Father made it a game and give a reward to the winner. It made our lives adventurous and happy.

After breakfast, Lilac head to their lair. "So what the trouble?" He asked his gang. "Apparently, there are two vampires who are camping near our town. We are not sure if they are here to hunt Omegas or just passing by. On the eastern side, I heard Samuel is planning to take our side of town again." Lelia, one of the commander, said. "Well, I will take care of the vampires tomorrow. Lelia, I need you to make a perimeter check and secure for any attacks. I need three people to check on the vampires until tomorrow. If they make a move report it to me quickly. In the meantime, I need to get home. I need to help mom. Good luck everyone and be safe. Okay?" The leader said and smiled. Everyone smiled back and laughed then left to get their work done.

Lilac helped his mother with everything she needs before heading to his brother. **"Yo Michael!"** Lilac said as he was standing near the gate and holding a lunch box. A brown haired guy smiled at Lilac. "Lilac you came. Thank you for bringing me my lunch." He said and patted his brother's head. Lilac loved that pat. "Anything for my family." He said and hugged his brother. "Can you pat me more?" He said and purred. "You really like this don't you?" His brother asked and the silver-haired boy just purred and was nearly about to go to sleep. "Lilac, I have to tell you something so please stay awake." Michael said as he placed his fingers on his brother's chin. He made his brother looked at him. Lilac had his mouth opened for a little bit. His brother's crystal blue eyes were very charming in his perspective and his cute brown cat ears made him look so yummy. "Where should we talk?" Lilac asked. Michael smiled brightly and walked towards the school. "Michael, I am not allowed in your school. It is only for college student remember." Lilac said and his brother chuckled. "Lilac, it is fine. I can say that you are here because of me. You did bring my lunch. So, it if fine for now." Michael said and carried his brother in bridal style since he knew his brother will still wait outside the school.

**\---- School Yard ----**

"I have the game you asked for." Michael said as he gave his brother his reward. " **Wow! This is galactic dog rescue 5!** How did you get this? It is not even released yet." Lilac shouted and was very pleased with his present. "I have my ways, Lilac." His brother said with a wink on the side. "By the way, I have a new thing I want you to get. A flower called Sumel. I heard it is rare but I know that there is one near our town near the tree of Epson." He added while looking at his brother with much excitement. "I can get it for you if you have a picture. I also intend to go there tomorrow. Apparently, there are a few vampires camping in that area. They might be looking for that flower or maybe Omega hunting. Either way, I must check it out." The youngest child said and walked away with a picture on his hand. **"Be careful!"** His brother's goodbye to him.

**\---- House ----**

After his visit, He went back to the house and cooked their dinner. He remembered that his sister and her family would visit so he needs to make a lot of foods. It was during dinner that he suddenly felt a strange tug in his heart. It was just a quick tug but somehow he felt danger is near. "Lilac you okay?" His mother asked. "Yeah. Just need some water." Lilac said and smiled.

**\----Tree of Epson ----**

It was early morning when the young lad started his journey towards the tree. His subordinate said that they moved out away from the city and into the forest. "I wonder if they are after the Sumel flower." He said out loud.

As Lilac was walking in the forest, he suddenly sensed danger. He put up his defense stance. The beat of his heart can be heard as his animalistic sense became stronger and stronger. A rustling in the rear bush made him turn around. Tug-dug his heart sound as his enemy was getting closer and closer. _"It is coming."_ He thought as his sweat trickles down his cheeks. **"Yyaaahhh!!"** He shouted as a rabbit came out of the bush. **"Ah?!"** He was surprised. He really thought it was the vampire because of the intensity of murderous feeling he had. He dismissed it for now because that feeling dispersed when he saw the rabbit.

The young Wolf continued his travel and looked for the rare flower. After a few minutes, he suddenly felt in danger and moved his head sideways only to dodge a kick an inch away from his face. **"Woah!"** He said as he landed on the ground. He looked up to see his opponent. "So you are looking for an Omega. Typical Vampire." Lilac said to the violet-haired guy in front of him. He stood up and brush off some dirt on his clothes. "Let's get ready." He said and smiled showing off his fang.

The young Alpha Wolf made his first move by lunging at his opponent which the vampire easily dodge with a side step. The vampire quickly countered with a chop on the neck only to be blocked by the back heel of the wolf. Lilac rolled away and quickly push his feet on the ground to make another lunge with a quick three swipes. The vampire moved back but got hit on the last swipe.

"Nice scent of blood." Lilac said as he licked the trail of blood on his finger. The vampire sighed. "Immature like an animal." He said and readied himself. "You'll be sorry for what is about to come." The Wolf said with a fast lunge and mid-air he rolled so he can kick his opponent. The Vampire just tap the feet sideways to prevent him from getting hit. As Lilac rolled away in the air, the Vampire swiftly moved in front of the Wolf and gave him a few jabs on the chest followed by a phoenix kick on the stomach then gracefully land on his feet. The Wolf manage to defend from the jabs but not the kick. "Looks like I will going to have some fun." He said as he held on his stomach and smirked.

Lilac started to ran towards his target and then moved down to get his foot hit the chin followed by a spin kick to the stomach. The Vampire flew a few feet away from where he was standing awhile ago. His back hit a tree and then he was laying there for a few seconds. "What? Don't tell me that is all it takes to knock one of you guys. Now I am wondering why there is even a war between your kind and mine." A boastful act from Lilac. The violet-haired guy looked at Lilac with a murderous look and slowly stood. "You'll regret looking down upon me." The Vampire said and began his attack with three jabs and an uppercut. The uppercut was the only thing that hit but it was enough for him to side kick him in the chest but Lilac manage to caught the kick and end up being pulled to a body slam. He managed to block the slam with his arms as his shield but Lilac still has his foot. The Vampire use roundhouse kick to hit the head. He succeeded in freeing his foot but he was on laying on the ground with his back and this was a good opportunity for Lilac to hold him in place. **"Gotcha!"** He said as he was on all four with each restraining the counterpart of his own. The Vampire stared at Lilac and was not even fighting back. This confused Lilac a bit but he was not gonna let him do anything bad to the Omegas so he opened his mouth wide and was ready to chunk out the neck of this poor guy when he suddenly smelled blood. It was not from the violet-haired guy but it has nearly the same scent. "Tell me. Did you attack me because you are protecting that other person besides those bushes?" He asked and this caused the Vampire to resist. Lilac sighed and released the Vampire. The Vampire went back to his defense stance but Lilac didn't even try to fight. "Look if your company is wounded and you are trying to defend him then I won't fight you. I'd rather go to your company and give him or her a first-aid." Lilac said and stood up while grabbing his backpack to look for his first-aid kit. The Vampire still was glaring at Lilac and not let his defense down. Lilac just didn't bother him and walked past him but he stopped when a sword was on his neck. "As I said I won't fight you. Can you put that down? I need to help the injured." He said as he looked at the other very seriously. "Why should I trust you?" The Vampire asked. "You don't need to but your friend over there needs treatment. I do smell poison in his blood. Based on the smell, it is caused by the thorn of Nictone or maybe from the beast near the tree. Either way, I must treat my patient before it is too late. Now please put down your sword and let me take a look at him." Lilac said. The Vampire put his sword down and showed him the way, which he knew that the Wolf know where to find his companion.

A young boy with a white hair was hiding behind the tree and was terrified to see Lilac. "Hey there. Don't be scared I won't hurt you." He said and smiled. It somehow calmed the boy down. "Aren't we a good boy?" Lilac said and the boy giggled. "Can you show me where it hurts?" The boy nodded and showed him his hand. The poison was infected nearly all of his hand. Lilac sighed but still smiled. "This will sting a bit. I want you to be brave okay?" Once again the boy nodded. "Well first, bite this." Lilac said and give the boy an apple. The moment the boy bit the apple, Lilac bit the boy's infected hand. The boy wanted to scream so hard due to the pain but the apple stopped him. **"What the hell are you doing?! It is hurting him!"** The violet haired boy said and was really mad but a hand stopped him. "The poison will spread even if I give him the antidote. I need to suck it all out of him or he will die." Lilac said and went back to his work making sure he works fast. The boy was crying but he had to endure the pain.

The operation took more than 5 mins but it was a success. The boy lost a lot of blood and Lilac knew it. He bit his own hand and present it to the boy. " **What are you doing!?** He will suck you dry." The Vampire said but Lilac doesn't care. The boy quickly drank on the arm. When the boy stopped Lilac was feeling dizzy. " **Oh good**! You are now okay." He said and fell on the ground.

It was noon when the Wolf woke up. He was wrapped up in a warm blanket and have a tent where he was sleeping. He stepped outside and a boy quickly hugged him. **"You are awake!! Yay!! Thank you, Mister!"** He said and snuggle Wolf's hips. "Mitch, stop that. Let him go." The violet-haired boy said as he stood on a tree being on a look out. "Thank you for saving my brother but we must depart now." He said as he jumped off the tree and started fixing his things. "Can I ask why you are on our side?" Lilac asked because he wished to know why they are here now. The boy quickly answered his question. "We are looking for a flower called 'Sumel'. We heard that there is one here. We found it but it was guarded and that is when I got my poison. Then you found us." Lilac was surprised and asked. "I am looking for that flower too. Can you tell me where it is?"

Mitch nodded but the Vampire didn't. "No. You will not come. Be gone." He said and Lilac pouted. "Look you can't do it the first time. It will be hard the second time because you have to protect him. We both want the same thing might as well team up till we get our objective." Lilac said and once again the boy nodded. " **Arghh!!** Fine." The Vampire said. "Hear that Mitch. We gonna go on an adventure." Lilac said as he carried Mitch on his shoulder. **"Onward!"** The young child shouted in his very squeaky voice. Both males laughed at their excitement while The Vampire just rolled his eyes though Lilac thought he saw him smile but maybe it was his just imagination and let it go.

**\---- Near the tree of Espon ----**

"There just below that tree." Mitch pointed the tree but there is a huge beast guarding the flower. It is the guardian of Espon. A humanoid wood creature evolved from the branch of Espon. The branch twisted in its body along with vines and leaves sprouting randomly. The branch serves as its armor. It has four hands with a very sharp nail branch. It has a forest green eyes and its hair are twigs and branch spreading randomly. It doesn't have feet like a human but it is more like a root of a tree. It walks with each root moving in very randomly. "The Espon Guardian. Well, this is troublesome but I think I can do something about it. Mitch, I want you to stay hidden and you as well Mr. Vampire. The Espon Guardian might not attack me if I am alone. So no matter what happens don't come out." Everyone agreed and Lilac walked away from the two.

 **"Espon Guardian!"** Lilac said and the beast looked at his way and positioned itself defensively. " **I mean no harm!** I just wish to ask for the Sumel flower. My brother wishes to learn from it. I also wish to give it to a friend of mine." He said and the guardian suddenly charge. Lilac remained in his position as the Guardian was close to him. The young Wolf was confident that the beast won't hurt him but just as the sharp finger was about to strike his throat a sword deflects it. **"Mr. Vampire!"** Lilac shouted in surprise. The Guardian roared and readied itself for another attack. The violet haired boy readied his sword **"Mr. Vampire! Stop! Trust me!"** The Vampire still had his guard up. **"Trust me!"** Lilac once said and held his arms and made the Vampire look at him. **"Trust me please!"** He said and was begging for it this time. The young Vampire sighed and put his sword down and Lilac smiled and held the other's hand. **"We are not here to harm you!"** Lilac shouted to the beast who is now a few meters away from them. Both of them stood still and the Guardian stopped his attack an inch away from Lilac face. "I shall trust your word but I am curious as to why an Alpha Vampire would protect an Alpha Wolf such as yourself. He even trusted your word." The beast said as he moved his hand away. Lilac just smiled. "It is because we are friends." He simply said and hooked his arm around the Vampire. "See." He added as he laughed a bit. The beast chuckled. "I can see that now." He said and picked up the two flower. **"Mitch! This is the flower you are looking for!** You can come here now." Lilac shouted and was happy to give the flower to his friend.

Lilac brought the two Vampires on the border. "I guess this is goodbye, Mr. Vampire and Mitch." He said with a smile on his face. The violet haired boy seemed like he wanted to say something but it is as if he was embarrassed to ask. "Mr. can you tell me your name?" Mitch asked. "I haven't given my name? Oppss! I am sorry. My name is Lilac Thyme Heliotrope. It is pleasure to meet you, Mitch and Mr. Vampire." He said as he bowed a bit and then smiled once more. "It is Sage. Prince Sage Athanasius. This is my brother, Mitch Athanasius." The violet haired boy said and bowed his head as well. "It is pleasure to meet you as well. Thank you for helping us." He added and turned away. "Let us go, Mitch." Prince Sage said as he held his brother's hand. " **Bye!!** Thank you again, Mr. Lilac." Mitch said as he waved goodbye and disappeared along with his brother in the mist that separates the two world. "Goodbye." Lilac said and left the border to go to his brother but he was stopped by the beast. "You will have a hard time after today. I had a vision of a unique union of a Wolf and a Vampire. Brace yourself young one." The beast warned him and let him pass his forest. Lilac was confused by the warning but he let it go and went straight to his brother.


	3. The Imprint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when Lilac falls for the Vampire. What will happen? Will he let go of his love? Or will he let go of his faction?

**Chapter 2 "The Imprint"**

"Wow, you got it really fast. I can't believe it. It only took you half a day." Michael said with enthusiasm."Well, I got a help. Someone already found it so we teamed up to get this." Lilac said leaving the part of the vampire. "But the beast of Espon said something weird to me." He added as he was still thinking about the warning. "What do you mean?" Michael asked as he slightly tilted his head. He was curious because the beast would never be weird. It was always serious and never joke around. "He warned me about the union of a Wolf and a Vampire. It appears that he was referring me as the Wolf in his vision. I am not sure why it is me?" Lilac said still wondering about that warning. Michael laughed. "It seems my brother is born for something great. The beast of Espon rarely give a warning and most of it is true." Lilac just pouted at his brother. "You got to be kidding right?" He said but his brother just ruffled his hair and said. "I am serious like the beast." He winked and then left the younger child in his seat as dread slowly filling him in. Lilac just sighed and went back to their house to sleep.

**\---- Lair of his Gang ----**

The next day, Lilac went straight to his Lair. "So anything new in Samuel's gang Lelia?" Lilac asked his right hand. "They will be attacking two months from now. It is according to my informant but it is yet to confirm." Lelia reported and Lilac nodded. "Okay, so we can still prepare a plan to defend our perimeter and then plan a counter-attack. In the meantime, everyone please be safe. Leila sent two men to verify the situation but tell them not to get too close and have each other's back. Samuel is very ruthless so I want them to be careful." The leader of the gang said and everyone nodded. Just when everyone was about to leave, a patrol quickly went to the meeting room. "Sir, the Vampire from the other day is back near our town again." The patrol said and Lilac was surprised. "Hmm.. I thought they already got the flower. I wonder what he is doing here." Lilac said and everyone in the meeting was looking at him. "We both were looking for the Sumel flower. We agreed to temporary be in truce to find the rare flower. His brother was also hurt. For now, I shall go there and take a look." Lilac explained and everyone nodded. They knew that their leader can't leave any injured person or Alpha. It was that trait that most looked upon on. Lilac leave the meeting room and went straight to Prince Sage.

**\---- Outskirts of the Town ----**

"May I ask why are you doing here? You already got the flower." Lilac's greeting to the prince. "Follow me." The older of the two said and started walk towards the forest. Lilac followed and signaled his troops to not follow him.

**\---- Forest ----**

"We are now alone. What is it that you wish to tell?" Lilac said with his arms crossed. "I just want to confirm something." Prince Sage said and then looked away. After a few minutes of silence, the prince suddenly punched Lilac but the Wolf has a fast reaction. He easily caught the punch but the prince was not done yet. He turned around and used his elbow to attack but it was also caught by the Wolf. Prince Sage had his back on top of Wolf's chest. He then looked at his eyes. Lilac looked back and suddenly his heart pumped fast. His senses suddenly becoming blurry all except the face of the man in front of him. The ocean green eyes caught his eyes. It was hard for him not to focus on those sparkling eyes. Suddenly, he saw himself kissing the man in front of him. He saw himself dominating the man and at the same time him being dominated. His heart was frantic and going crazy with the heat inside his body. His fantasy was broken by the prince. "It seems it is true. Sorry for attacking you." He said and then looked at Lilac with a worried face. "Are you okay?" He asked and then held Lilac's cheek and barely touched his neck. "Ahh... I... I must go... I forgot I need to do something." Lilac said in a hurry and ran from the forest.

**\---- Town ----**

When he reached the town, everyone asked him what happened. "Oh, he just needs to confirm the flower and it was legit. For now, I need to leave." He hurriedly said and left quickly. He went straight to his room. He was breathing hard and his body was aching. He can't seem to forget the hand and the eyes. It was very confusing and he was having a hard time to concentrate. He quickly texted his brother, Michael. His text was partially gibberish because he can't focus.

**\---- Lilac's Bedroom ----**

It was about an hour before his brother reached his bedroom. "Michael _*breathes*_ help." Lilac begged as the heat in his body was getting worst and he can't control himself. He was getting more and more sensitive even his clothes was giving him a hard time. Michael looked at his brother with amusement. "Wow, you have it bad. You are in heat. Tell me what happened to you? How you become like this? And who made you feel like this?" He said and Lilac just nodded with a sniff at the end. "Take all off your clothes." Michael ordered and locked the door.

Lilac stripped himself and then sat on the bed once more. "Now spread your legs." Michael ordered with a smirk on his face and he sat beside his brother. When the legs were spread, Michael smiled. "Remember her touch. Think of my hand like hers. The gentle touch. The loving warmth of her hands. The lust on her lips. Hoping to land on your neck." He whispered in the ear as he caressed his brother's shoulder. His lips gently land on the cheek of his brother while his hand explored the broad chest. Lilac was feeling the ecstasy of lust as the words were making his mind think of that male crawling on top of him placing gentle kisses on his chest and leaving the mark of love. His breathing became ragged just thinking about that simple gesture. He shot his first liquid life and it hit his face but he was not yet calm. The heat was still creeping on his body. "My my... Aren't we naughty, Lilac? Do you really want me to dominate you that much? Want me to suck your chest? Want me to make you feel the pleasure of a lifetime? The pleasure of kisses? The pleasure of being held by your love?" Michael once again whispered in his ear. Lilac was crying and he was begging. "Please make love to me. I want to feel you more. Please touch me. **Yess! Please yess!** " He said with his mouth hung open and his eyes were slightly closed. The hand on his chest started to play with his lump. Squeezing, pinching, and playing with the lump made him so excited and extremely lost in his own world. "Then say my name." His brother's whispers were alluring and were hard to block especially at the current state of Lilac. **"Sage! Please make me yours!"** Lilac begged as his tears were slowly falling down on his eyes. It was not that long before his second release and along with it was his heat. His eyes slowly shut and he was able to sleep. Michael, on the other hand, just smirked and cleaned his brother. "Sleep well, brother." He said with a kiss on the forehead and left the room.

"What is happening there?" That was the question Michael encountered when he left the room. "Wolfram, hey. Shouldn't you be hunting with dad?" Michael said trying to avoid the question from his brother. "I was but father and Scarlet were asked by the committee of hunters. Probably gonna hunt for another crime." Wolfram answered and he was looking at the ceiling trying to remember what his father said to him. "Anyway, why is Lilac shouting there?" He asked again. Michael sighed and whispered. "Lilac was in heat. He might had imprinted on someone." The younger child was surprised and shock about the imprint. **"Wow! We should congratulate him!"** He shouted and Michael hit his younger brother. " **Don't yell!** Don't tell anyone about this. He might be one of the unlucky ones." He said as he looked lonely at the door of his brother. Wolfram also felt sad at the thought of not being loved back. "Please don't tell anyone. Okay?" Michael asked and the other nodded. "My lips is sealed. Anyway, who is he in love with?" The younger child asked. "He was screaming Sage. I might go ask around if there is someone named Sage." The older one replied. "Hmm... I am gonna help you with that. The hunter committee might have records of all Alpha in the area." Wolfram said and both nodded. Both wants their baby brother happiness. Hopefully, they can find out who is this Sage and make that Alpha imprint on their brother.


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This when truth unfolds. When everything becomes clear. All the reasons revealed. Will Lilac's love bloom or will it be in doom? Will he be one of the unfortunates? Will he leave his faction for his love?

**Chapter 3 "The Truth"**

It was already night time when the youngest Alpha woke up. " **Argghh!!** My head." He said as he held his forehead. The pain lingered on. It was that moment when he remembered what just happened to him and his face was blooming red. He texted his brother.

**\---- Text Message ----**

L: Michael where are you?  
M: If it isn't my moaning brother. Is there anything you need? Or do you want me to help you again? ****(^.~)*****  
L:  **O/////O Nooo!! I**  just want to keep my promise.  **>... <**. I also want to thank you.  
M: Well, you were begging last time. I want that to happen again. You just look so cute. I want to take a video of you.  
L: **O/////O Michael!!** There you are again with your brother complexity.  _*facepalm*_  
M: Well, I can't resist it when you are really cute.  
L: I am not cute **>... <**. I am handsome.  
M: See even the way you talk is cute. I want to hug you right now.  
L: Hug me if you can  **:P**. You probably in your school again.  
M: I can hug you, bro. I am just downstairs cooking your meal. Better be nice or I will torment you with your moans and screams just a while ago.  
L:  **O/////O You record it!!!**  
M: Yup. I will make it my ringtone. Your voice is so amazing.  **Oh, Sage, I want more!** You said  **XD**. It was epic.  
L:  **> /////< Michael!! Stop teasing me!!**  
M: I am not teasing you. It was just amazing hearing you scream that Alpha's name. She must be lovely to make my brother that horny.  **Hahahaha!**  
L: This will be a long story. Come up with my food. I am very hungry. Also, I have a headache. Would you be nice and get me a medicine?  
M: Anything for my cute moaning brother. **(^.~)***  
L:  **> /////< **Brother please stop with your teasing. I am so embarrassed just remembering what happened this morning.  
M: Okay, okay. Be there in a minute.  
L: Thank you.  
M: Welcome. ( ˘ ³˘)♥  
L: You still at that  **>. >**.  
M: I am not. I just want to kiss my brother so bad.  
L: Brother Complexity  **=....=**.  
M: **❤** **I love you!!**  
L:  _*facepalm*_  I love you too, bro. **=...=**  
M: **Yiieeee!!!** **❤** **.**

**\---- Lilac's Room ----**

The young Alpha rested his head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. He was thinking of the prince. He can't believe that he would imprint at him. Never in his wild imagination that he would imprint on a vampire and a royalty too. He sure would never get a chance to be with him. He thought bitterly and as tears fell down on his cheeks. His thoughts were stopped when the door opened.

" **Lilac!**  Here is your food. Now give your big brother a kiss.  **Mwua!** " Michael said with his lips ready to be smooched. Lilac laughed and wiped his tears. "Like, I will give you on your lips." He said as he laughed more. His brother may have this complexity but he knew how to make him smile. It was the reason why he accepted his brother's unique trait. It made him feel connected to him than anyone in the family.

 **"But I helped you!"** The brown haired child said as he pouted with teary eyes much like puss in boots. "Bro, kissing your lips isn't my thing." Lilac retorted as he looked away. His brother just widened his eyes.  **"Please!"**  Michael begged.  **"No!"** Lilac was staying strong but his brother was just that cute to be ignored. " **Argghh!**  Fine but I will kiss you." The poor Alpha said as he pouted in his decision, meanwhile, Michael was celebrating his success. "I still don't know how you can make me do what you want." Lilac stated with his arms crossed before he readied himself. "Because I am cute. You can't resist my cuteness." Michael said as he leaned his face closer to his brother. Lilac sighed and moved his lips closer but just as it was about to land Michael moved his face and let his brother kiss his cheeks.

Lilac was surprised by his brother's action.  **"Why did you move?!"**  He asked and was a bit mad. His brother might ask for another kiss because it didn't land on the lips. Michael smiled and patted his brother. "Your kiss on the lips is now only meant for your girl." He said and then winked. Lilac wiggled his tail as he was being patted. He really liked it when his brother did this. It was special to him because he only did this to him and nobody else.

Lilac suddenly felt embarrassed and his face turned red. "Yeah... Well, the truth is… My imprint... is...." He paused for quite a while to take a breath and looked down. "A guy." He said and was really red. "So that is why you were begging that much.  **Sage! Oh, Sage!! I want more! Please! Touch me more!** " His brother said as he acted like a possessed child.  **"I don't sound like that!!"**  Lilac shouted and got a lot more embarrassed because of what his brother said. He even hid his face on his palms. Michael laughed at his brother. "Oh god, you look so cute this morning. I really wanted to take a picture or better yet a video of you being like that to me. Right now, you look cute too but I left my phone and camera in my room." He said and then pouted. “I will bring it all the time from now on." He said to himself.

 **"Ow! What was that for!?"** Michael shouted as Lilac gave him a head chop. Now he was red because of anger. "You better not think about putting it in your collection or I will burn every album you have." Lilac warned. he had his brows creased. He doesn't really hate that his brother took pictures of him but he showed those pictures to his gang. It made him embarrassed that is why he was banned in his lair. Michael chuckled forcefully. " **He he he!**  I will not show it to your gang. Just my friends." Michael reasoned and he got another head chop and his brother was now blowing smoke in his nose. He was really mad right now. "Okay. I will not show it to my friends. How about Wolfram?" He asked and bam. Now, he got a black eye. "Okay, it will just be for myself." He said as his head now have 3 bumps. Lilac nodded and picked up his food.

"Oh, by the way, one of your gang came by. He said a meeting will be held tomorrow morning. Also, the vampire that you talked to was still near the vicinity" Michael said looking at the ceiling as he was trying to remember every word of the man that came by. Lilac stared at him. It was about a minute or so that Lilac suddenly jumped off his bed and ran towards the toilet. “Lilac?" Michael asked as he found his brother's reaction weird. "I got to go." Lilac replied and continued whatever he was doing inside. "Where exactly?" The brown haired boy asked with his arms crossed. "To the forest." His brother answered and a splash of water can be heard. "You will see that vampire?" Michael asked as he felt uneasy about the idea. It was already night time and during this time of day was dangerous. "Yes, he must be waiting because I said I will come back." The white haired boy answered. "Why did you promise that to a vampire?" Michael asked. "Because I can." Lilac nonchalantly answered and got out of the bathroom.

"Lilac, I am serious. Why did you promise the vampire you will meet him?" Michael asked once more only this time he held his brother. "It is because I left suddenly. We were not done with our talk, okay." Lilac answered and was pouting. "Is he the one named Sage?" The other questioned. Lilac can't look at his brother's eyes. "I... Well...." He was having a hard time to answer. It was only when he looked at his brother's eyes that he answered truthfully. "Yes. It is him." He closed his eyes. He was scared of his brother. He might scold him or what. "I want to meet him." Michael said with a scary look on his face. Lilac gulped and nodded.

**\---- Forest ----**

The night howls and the wind blows. These were the things Lilac noticed with each step they were taking. His breathing became more and more ragged. His sweat slowly trickling down his face. He was very nervous. He doesn't know how his brother will react to his imprint. Hopefully, he would love him because he is his imprint. "Lilac?" Michael asked. He was worried about his brother's weird behavior. Lilac slowly looked at his brother with an awkward smile. "Y-y-yes brother?" He said while trying to smile like he normally would but he failed miserably. "Are you sure you are okay? You seemed troubled." The older one said. He was worried for his brother. He was acting weird the moment they stepped out of his room. "Yeah.  **Hehehe!**  I... I am fine." Lilac stated but in his mind, he was going crazy.  _" **Why are you asking me that?!** Of course, I am troubled. You are coming and I am not sure what you might do to him.  **Argghhh!!** Please go home."_

They reached the fire camp and saw Sage drinking from his bottle. _"It might be blood."_  Lilac thought.  _"Why does he look so cool just by drinking that bottle?"_  He added. "You must be Sage." Michael said as he offered his hand to show respect. Lilac suddenly felt tense. "S-s-sage. This is m-m-my brother, Michael. M-M-Michael, Sage. Sage, M-M-Michael. There brother you met him now you can go." Lilac said trying to get his brother leave. "I will go but the first Lilac, you need to give him some food." Michael said and smiled before gesturing the Vampire. "No need, I brought my own." Sage replied as he showed his bottle to prove his point. "Well, you waited this long for my brother. It would be rude if we didn't give you anything." Michael insisted as he eyed his brother. "As you wish, Sir Michael." The Alpha vampire said showing no emotion and then he bowed. "Brother, we didn't bring anything." Lilac said a bit confused. "Well, go to the store and by our friend something to eat." Michael said with a smile. Lilac felt something bad but he did as he was told.

As soon as Lilac disappeared, Michael changed. He turned from being a nice guy to his serious mode.  "What do you want from my brother?" He asked very sternly and looked at the Vampire fiercely. "Nothing. I just wish to confirm something." Sage replied with pride." And what would that be?" The Wolf asked quirking his brow up. "I am sure that I do not need to answer that, sir Michael." The child with a silver strand of hair said with a glare equal to his companion. "Oh, you do. It is my brother we are talking about. If it concerns him it concerns me as well." The brown haired child said and a bit growling. "Do not worry. It is something that I have that I wish to confirm but I do need Lilac to know if my theory is correct." Sage replied and made sure that his emotions weren't shown. "Is it your spark?" Michael suddenly calmed down and was now full of curiosity. Sage looked away and didn't answer. Michael smiled widely and his dominant personality arose. "You have a spark on my brother?" He asked as his smile became more sadistic. He walked towards his new target. Sage still didn't answer and was now very quiet. He hugged himself as if it was protecting him. Michael hugged the Vampire from the back and whispered words his victim wish to hear. "You know this morning he was shouting your name. He was begging to be touch by your hand. The cold touch of such a fine man like you. The touch of his love." Michael said with very lusty and passionate tone before he slyly smiled. "He probably wants you to touch him down there. Who knows, he might ask you how you would use your stick in so many ways. You will hear him begging for you to do him more." It was this moment that Sage got a reaction. He was getting flustered and his nose was bleeding just from thinking about such thought. He was getting hotter and hotter. Somehow, his mind conjured the thought of needing to drink the blood of his love. It was making him feel so needy. His breathing became harder and ragged. He was getting fuzzy and his stomach had a weird feeling. This made him sit and held his stomach trying to comfort it.

Michael was enjoying the scene. It was the very first time that he manage to make a vampire writhe under his palm. Only a few people knew about his dominating personality and most were the one he dominated and they tend to come back for more.

" **Michael! I only found meat!**  Would this be-" Lilac came back with a meat at hand but was stopped to see his brother's arm wrapped around his love and Sage was slightly crying or rather moaning.  **"MICHAEL!!!"** He shouted and pulled his brother away from the young man. Michael just smiled and stood up. "Well, take care of him, Sage. I shall warn you. If you ever hurt my brother you shall face my fury." He said and glared at him. He then looked at his brother. "I shall approve of this for now but I want you to give me a report every day. I don't want my brother to get hurt." He stated with seriousness in his tone before leaving the two Alpha. Lilac ignored his brother for awhile and looked at the other Alpha. "Sage? Are you okay?" He asked and was worried about the man. He was about to touch Sage but Sage didn't let him touch him. He even moved away from him. "I... I am fine." The young prince said and looked hurt but he was still holding himself afraid of being touched or he might do something he does not wish to do. "O-okay." Lilac uttered with a lonely tone. He bit his arm and blood trickled down. "Here. I am pretty sure that the animals here in the border are not healthy for a vampire. Take mine." He offered but the other declined. "No. I can't." The prince said as he was doubting his decision. "This is the only payment I can offer for whatever my brother had done to you." Lilac said with a sad face but he was still offering his bleeding arm. Sage looked at his eyes. "He didn't do anything wrong." He said bitterly and his eyes were on the verge of crying. "You are like this because of what my brother said. You are my responsibility because of that." The Alpha Wolf said with a sad face still plastered on his face as he moved his arm closer. Once more, Sage looked at the tantalizing eyes of his spark. It was full of worry and concern it was like his little brother's eyes only this one is a lot more hypnotic. He took up the offer and drank the blood of his love.


	5. Night Confessions

**Chapter 4 "Night Confessions"**

"You are like this because of what my brother said. You are my responsibility because of that." The Alpha Wolf said with a sad face still plastered on his face as he moved his arm closer. Once more, Sage looked at the tantalizing eyes of his spark. It was full of worry and concern it was like his little brother's eyes only this one is a lot more hypnotic. He took up the offer and drank the blood of his love.

Lilac let his mate drink his blood. This was the second time his blood being sucked. His parents said that getting your blood sucked out hurts a lot and yet the alpha Wolf felt a shiver in his spine. Somehow, it gave him the thrill, like how the way his blood being sucked away made him dizzy but, at the same time, he felt lust and pleasure. His emotion was mixed between desire and pain, though desire out way the pain. He was turning pale and yet he enjoyed every moment of it but it was stopped by the vampire itself. "I won't kill you." He uttered as he looked at the mesmerizing eyes. The bluish-purple and the scarlet red made his heart flutter and stomach knots. Lilac just nodded and trying to breathe evenly but the lust was already in his system.

Sage looked at his donor with concern. "Are you okay, Lilac?" Slowly he held the cheeks of the young wolf. It caused another surge of chill for the wolf and this time his main reproductive organ stood up. Lilac cringe and closed his eyes. Partially, he was scared to be discovered that he was in love with the young man in front of him.

It was after a few minutes, but for Lilac it was a full hour, that the young wolf felt something soft on top of his lips. Without opening his eyes, he knew whose lips it was. He slightly whimpered but still kissed back hoping for a much deeper kiss. "Sage." He uttered in his moan while still keeping his eyes closed. "Lilac." Answered the vampire with the same passion as the other.

Lilac slowly opened his eyes to see the young vampire staring straight into his eyes. He had a faint pink tint on his cheeks. Sweat was slowly trickling down his cheeks. His breathing was ragged like the wolf. His eyes were slightly opened much like his. "I love you, Lilac." He whispered and his tears fell on his eyes. Lilac was stunned at what he heard but answered back with a kiss. He pulled his love deeper into his mouth and this time he tried to taste each corner of his love's mouth. When they need to breathe, Lilac said. "I love you too, Sage." His eyes were glittering with love as he looked at Sage, who eyes was burning with lust. They both looked at each other not moving from their position.

Both smiled at each other and continued their make out session. Their movement becoming more synchronized with each breath they take. Their heads move sideways to let the other have a deeper passage. Both letting the other be dominant when they wish to. Most of the time, their tongues would resist indicating the wish to have the other submit to them. Both of their smiles never faded during their exchanges. It simply their way of saying that they are happy with each other.

Lilac was currently dominant his hand slowly moved from the cheeks to the waist then later to the thigh. Sage smiled and moved his hips closer till he was sitting on top of the wolf's legs. "Aren't we being dominant today?" Cheeky words came from the Vampire as he smiled at the Wolf. "What can I say? Your scent just makes me feel like eating you alive." Lilac returned with a sly smirk plastered on his face. "I can say the same with your blood." A comeback from Sage. His eyes were lusty looking at his victim while he moved his hips rubbing both of them in delight. "You say that but it seems you are much more eager." The young wolf snickered. "Maybe because someone is being slow." A quick reply from the vampire with his eyes half closed and then he licked his love on the neck. "Delicious." He said with a horny tone. Lilac groaned but still was firm. "That is because I am waiting for you to take me." He said quickly as he slowly closed his eyes and the opened it again to look at his love.

Hearing such statement gave the Alpha Vampire a sudden rush. He swiftly grabbed both wrists and placed it above his victim's head. "You will regret ever saying that." He uttered as he slowly kissed and licked the neck. "I doubt that. Especially, now that I am feeling you more." Lilac uttered as his body was slowly being ravished by his love. His eyes cringed when fangs sunk into his neck. Much like the second time, the way his love drank his blood stimulate him to be more sensitive.

Lilac didn't want to be submissive but partially his mind was giving him a vision of another type of pleasure. "You shall feel more." Sage answered with a whisper in his ear. The seductive tone gave shiver to the Wolf and with a swift movement, his shirt was removed. He then felt kisses on his chest.

Soon the forest was filled by Wolf's passionate howl. His chest was being played in a fluctuating pace. One minute, it was fast then next slowed down. Somehow, this turned on the young Wolf very much.

As the Wolf howled, a hand slowly rubbed his stick. He looked down to see that Sage was waiting for his confirmation in which he gave a kiss on the lips. Within seconds, the pack leader was naked and he didn't even care. The Vampire looked at the wonderful view for about a minute or so. "What a delightful meal I have here? A young man with a very masculine body and very big yummy." Sage said with eyes snickered and licked on his lip at the end. Lilac just smirked. "If you don't make a move, I will be the one eating you up." He warned as he slowly trailed down his pointy finger from the chest of his lover until he reached the bottom end of the torso. "Might as well entertain mine first before yours. As they say ladies first." Sage uttered with a wink. "F.Y.I. I am a guy." The poor Alpha Wolf uttered and pouted. "True but you are now submissive." Sage whispered as his hand made a trail on the other's chest. This earned him a groan from Lilac. "Now I want you to take mine inside your mouth." A lustful way to say to the poor Wolf while he was smiling evilly. Normally one would hate it but the Wolf loved it so much. It turned him on if that was even possible.

Lilac held on the hips of his partner. Using his mouth he slowly tore the obstruction, meaning the clothes, in his path. This earned him a smirk from his somewhat master. The young Wolf whistled at the view of his partner. "Aren't we turned on?" He uttered as he slowly rubbed his cheeks on the hard on. Sage bit his lip to refrain himself from being dominated. He ended up not answering when the top of his member was licked diligently. He held his love's hair as he was getting more and more into moving himself. He wished for more friction but he was being stopped by the hand on his hips.

It didn't take long before the Vampire felt his inside was coming out. **"Li.....Lac.... I-I-I'm about to.... cum..."** He stuttered. He was closing his eyes as he was trying to hold back his release. Lilac paid no attention to the warning and moved his head deeper and deeper till his throat get beaten up by the meat.

Soon enough, Sage legs weakened and the white life burst inside the other's mouth. **"Lilac!!"** He screamed as his life spread while Lilac drank each and every liquid passed inside his throat. He coughed a bit before looking back to his now seated love. "Thick and bitter but still yours." He uttered as he licked his lips and pulled his love closer. Sage was breathing hard but still managed to smile. "Glad you liked it cause there are more coming." He said and kissed his love tasting some of him in the process.

"Can I have my own entertainment? Mr... Va.. am... pi.. re.." Lilac whispered in the other's ears in an enticing timbre earning him a big grin from the other. "If you say please." Sage uttered back with a sly smile as he held his love on the chin to make him look down at him. Lilac smirked and started playing on the lobe of the ear of the Vampire. A gasp was all he heard from the other as he held Lilac's back a bit tighter than usual and for Lilac, he enjoyed it to the last drop. A few more nibbling and he started with the neck. He gave a peck, a bite, and red marks all over it before he said. "Please, Mr. Vampire." He uttered in a sexy tone before ravishing the lips with kisses. The other groaned in pleasure before pushing the other to gasp for air. Sage felt such heat and it was making him crazy especially when the other nibbled his ear. He just found out that he had a weak spot on his ear. he smiled at his love before going back in their make out session and soon he was trailing down once more.

With each kiss made, the Wolf got excited. The chill in his spine proved it and the way he arched his back showed how he was pleased to be in such situation. Sage, on the other hand, wanted to play more. As he reached his destination, he stared at it for at least a few seconds before he smirked and blew at the tip. Though Lilac loved it, he wanted to enjoy his partner's mouth. He whined and moved his hips but was stopped by a single hand. Sage slowly licked from the bottom up to the top. He wanted the poor Wolf to suffer from pleasure. Once more, he slowly licked the shaft and was attentively looking at the Wolf's eyes. Lilac was having a hard time controlling himself. He wanted to make Sage suck him off badly but the boy just wanted to tease him and he was easily doing it.

Sage chuckled when he saw Lilac whining like a poor kid. He wanted to see more of this but he also wanted to have a bit more fun. He took the tip and bobbed his head in a normal pace. He didn't increase nor decrease just the same pace. He wanted to see how the other would react before he can proceed to his plans.

Lilac rest his head on the tree and was having a good time even if his partner was just at the tip. It was probably because of how sensitive he was but that didn't stop him from making adorable noises. Just below his shaft, he felt something cold liquid trickling down. "It is probably a drool." He thought but that changed when something entered his hole. He whimpered and closed his eyes. It hurt him but the pleasure on his front side contrasted it. He doesn't know what to feel. He was whining from pain but moaning from pleasure. It was driving him insane to the point that he was partially drooling. It was only after a few more fingers and thrusts that he felt nothing but pure bliss. He was being stretched while being sucked and this was giving ecstasy. He knew he would be addicted to it. Soon, both the mouth and the fingers retracted from their places and this made the Wolf complain. **"Why did you stop?!"** He shouted as he whimper but he stopped as soon as the other lifted his legs and smiled wickedly. "You wanted entertainment right?" Sage said and burrowed himself inside the Wolf.

The action hurt Lilac. The sudden intrusion caused him to scream in pain. The foreign on his tummy confused him as he felt like he needed to push out the bacteria out of his ass. He was now crying because of how his bottom hurts but it was stopped by Sage. He kissed his face pretty much everywhere and saying comforting words like "you are beautiful." Or "Cute." But out of all the words, there was one sentence that broke him into tears again. "I love you so much, Lilac. I am sorry." He murmured in the Wolf's ear with pure sincerity. **"You better be!** _*sniffs*_ **You don't know how much it hurts!"** Lilac said as he was trying to wipe his tears away but he can't those words meant so much to him even though he already heard those words. It was probably due to their sex scent that made him emotional or probably because of his heat. Either way, he was feeling too happy to be mad at his love. He hugged him tight and then nodded.

Sage took this as a sign that it was all good. He slowly retreated his length and then thrust it back again. Lilac wailed in pain but there was a hint of pleasure. It took a few more before the pain became a pleasure. The constant beating down below and hitting his prostate made the poor Wolf cry. He was begging to be pounded more. **"Fa-ahh ster! Faster!"** He screamed as the drool drip from his mouth as he kept it open to release his moan.

Sage smiled and did as he was told but slow down to give his love a messy kiss. Lilac squirm and groan in between their kiss. A trail of saliva can be found from their mouth once the kiss broke up. Lilac still had his mouth open making incomprehensible sounds.

Sage stopped and pulled out his own. "Turn around." He ordered with a sly smile on his face. Lilac complied and was now on all four while Sage's hand was on his hips. It didn't take that long before he was screaming someone's name. **"Sage!"** His face clearly states that he was in heaven. The way he mewled was the proof.

Throughout the intercourse, Lilac was an obedient dog (Wolf) though at times he would whimper and ask for more friction. Sage sometimes don't want to. He would tease his love by fluctuating his speed. He also wanted to last and this is the proper way to do so.

 **"Sage!"** Lilac shouted feeling the build up down below. Sage knowing what he meant placed his hand on the member. The poor Wolf got more and more friction and it was driving him nuts. It was only a matter of seconds before his climax spread on both their chest while shouting his love's name. The dominant took a few more thrust before blasting hot liquid inside his partner. He then fell down on top of Lilac as he was huffing. "I love you Lilac." He uttered with a smile before looking at his lover who was now sleeping due to exhaustion. He chuckled and let his eyes close itself.

It was morning when Sage woke up. He smiled as he saw how his love was quietly sleeping under him. The gentle smile made his heart pump a bit faster. "You are the perfect spark for me." He softly said as smile lift up on his face while he gently combed the hair of his love. "You are the perfect mate for me too." Lilac said as he gently opened his eyes to look at Sage. It was the best morning he ever had. To see his mate first thing in the morning was the best that could ever happen to him. "Good morning, Lilac." The Vampire greeted while his hands slowly crept to his lover's cheeks. "Good morning too, Sage." The Wolf said with a smile while he waited for his morning kiss. The top smiled and leaned down to give a sweet kiss.

They ended with a smile on their face. "Let's get up?" Sage asked as he stood up and held out his hand. Lilac nodded and took the hand with a smile. "You look beautiful when you smile." Sage uttered as he looked in the other's eyes. The color of the burning fire of red and the dawn of the night fits the young wolf perfectly. The shaggy hair and one bright smile were enough to make the Vampire fall for the man not to mention how smelly his blood is. "Just when I smile? Not the after sex look?" Lilac slyly smirked as he looked at the man with the same passion. "No. Just your smile." The top teased and then grinned. He earned a pout from his love. It was cute in Sage's opinion but he can't resist the young one. "Okay, okay I like everything about you even your after sex look." He said and then chuckled. Lilac laughed as well before giving a big hug. "I love you, Sage." He whispered as he lay his head on the neck of the Vampire. "I love you too, Lilac." Sage whispered back with the same longing tone. "When can we meet again?" Lilac asked with his lips curved down. He knew that both of them can't stay together. Vampires and Wolves were at war and they can never be together not unless one will give up faction for the other. Sage caress his love. "We shall meet every week. Early morning and then I shall leave in the afternoon the next day." He said with a smile as he nibbles his love's ear. The Wolf groaned and yet enjoyed the gesture before they wore their clothes and said their goodbye.

They meet every week during the past first month. Mostly, they would talk, eat, and then enjoy their moment in the hay, or what they both called a bed. Sometimes, Michael would tag along with his brother and ask for his and his lover's help to look for precious items. Other times, Mitch would come to play along with them. It was the first week of the second month when he started to feel nausea and one morning when he woke up, he vomited. There was also a time when Tiger Lily prepared his favorite food but his nose suddenly rejected the smell then his most hated food became his favorite meal. This caused a little bit chaos in their household but was suddenly shut down by Michael saying it was because of his research even though he never performed any research on Lilac. During his meeting of the pack, he would fall asleep and just suddenly felt tired. It was like his high stamina was halved or maybe decreased a lot more.

 **"Okay, Lilac! You will come with me now!"** Michael ordered as he saw his brother was being weird with his mood swings and the sudden liking of everything then a minute later would change to dislike. "Where are we going, Michael?" Lilac asked with curiosity on his face. "We gonna check if my theory is right." Michael said nonchalantly and pulled his brother in a pharmacy. After buying an item, they went to a nearby bathroom. "Urinate in this." Michael ordered. He had his arms crossed and foot tapping while he handed a pregnancy test. "This is a pregnancy test for an Omega. I am an Alpha, Michael. Why should I do this?" Lilac asked as he crossed his arms and pouted his lips. **"Just do it!"** Michael shouted and was clearly angry with the way he was tapping his foot. "Okay, okay. **Geez! Mr. Grumpy, Bleh!** " The younger of the two said and then stuck his tongue out.

It was after a minute or a so, when a loud shout can be heard on the bathroom. **"AHHHH!!! What is this?!"** Lilac shouted with much despair before he handed the item to his brother. "As I thought." Michael said and smirked. **"I AM PREGNANT!!"** Lilac shouted and was really in dread.


End file.
